Photovoltaic (PV) systems and other alternative energy systems are becoming increasingly popular as the prices of oil and other conventional energy sources continue to increase. However, alternative energy systems are expensive and have operational issues that present several time-consuming problems for installers and consumers. For example, the use of energy monitoring devices to monitor the performance and output of PV systems is well-known, however, these devices are usually positioned inside a home or building near an Internet connection and far from the solar panels of a PV system. Therefore, these devices often give incorrect readings (false readings or false data) due to external noise from household electronics (including but not limited to fluorescent lights, LED lights, dimmers, electronic equipment, home office equipment, and surge suppressors). Noise occurs when electrical devices and circuits give off undesirable electrical signals which disturb or impair other useful or desirable signals.
False readings can also occur from interference (or cross talk). Cross talk occurs when one energy monitoring device erroneously picks up data (monitoring signals) from another energy monitoring device on a connected circuit.
Both noise and cross talk can cause energy monitoring devices to give false readings, which leads to increased service calls for installers and increased time spent troubleshooting this issue.
PV systems that are used today also lack troubleshooting functionality and the ability for consumers to independently amounts charged by utilities for electricity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that reduces or eliminates noise, cross talk, and other types of interference with household electronics and energy monitoring devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device that has improved troubleshooting functionality.
It is further object of the present invention to provide such a device that allows consumers to independently verify amounts of electricity provided by a utility company.
The following patents and patent applications may be considered relevant to the field of the invention:
U.S. patent application publication no. US 2012/0048328 A1 to Solon, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system for monitoring and wireless transmitting solar array parameters such as current, voltage and temperature in real time while primarily housed within a recombiner box.
U.S. patent application publication no. US 2010/0053867 A1 to Dunn et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system and method for measuring the performance of individual strings of PV modules in a PV array, including a string combiner box with integrated capability for measurement of string current versus voltage characteristic.
U.S. patent application publication no. US 2008/0147335 A1 to Adest et al., incorporated herein by reference, disclosing a monitoring system and method for monitoring performance of individual power sources in a distributed power source system. A monitoring module is coupled to each power source to monitor and collect data. The collected data is transmitted over a power line to central analysis station for analysis.
US patent application publication US 2011/0141644 A1 to Hastings et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a direct current arc fault circuit interrupter for a direct current combiner box.
US patent application publication US 2006/0237058 A1 to McClintock et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a direct current combiner box with power monitoring, ground fault detection and communications interface.
US patent application publication US 2011/0036386 A1 to Browder, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fully integrated and self-contained AC photovoltaic solar panel having a compression connector fitting for electrically connecting to the utility grid.
The reference manual entitled “Troubleshooting an Enphase Microinverter System,” published by Enphase Energy, Inc., incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of ferrite beads to isolate an Envoy energy monitoring system from interference.